Many telecommunications customers require performance guarantees regarding their network connectivity, particularly for business customers that rely on mission network-based applications. However, troubleshooting network connectivity issues can be challenging, particularly with more complex customer networks. For example, a network service provider may not have access to or control over a customer's networking equipment. Further, the service provider may utilize one networking technology for its high-performance core networks, while providing some other type of networking technology to its customers, thereby increasing the difficulty in troubleshooting network connectivity issues.